Speed Force
by AllyKiwi
Summary: Barry had lived a peaceful life for the past seventeen years. One day, he and his family were under an Akuma attack, leaving Barry no choice but to join The Black Order. He wouldn't be able to rest until he knew everyone he loved was safe and his list of loved ones only seemed to grow in The Order.


**_(I'm following an episodic theme for naming chapters, which is why this one's called "Pilot" and nothing real interesting like the rest will, hopefully, be. It's also to see what does and doesn't work and how you guys like it before I get too far.)_**

* * *

 **Episode 1:** _ **Pilot**_

Barry's eyes blured and his ears rang as explosions went off around him. He thought it was his imagination, but he could see black stars racing along his arms, only for a small green blur to attach itself to him. The stars vanished, his eyes focused. His ears still rang, but it was fading slowly. He could hear shouting. His parents' voices.

What were they saying? He couldn't understand.

He looked around, debris was falling and he could see his parents running to his limp body. Something was floating behind them.

Iris was to his other side, her eyes wide as Joe, Nora, and Henry were running to them both. What was even going on? They were just hanging out and having a good time. Now, there was fire everywhere and wood was laying on top of them both as a monster came to kill them.

Barry's chest glowed green where the blur from before had hit him. His heart sped and he could feel his whole body vibrate anxiously. He didn't know what was happening, but didn't care as the monster came closer.

Joe got to Iris and was helping her get from under the burning wood when they heard two screams, an explosion, and wood falling to the burning floor.

Barry had gone so fast. His body was vibrating with energy and lightning seemed to fly from him. He wasn't fast enough, though.

Nora and Henry had black stars spreading across their bodies and clothes, soon turning to ash, which fell through Barry's outstretched arms. _-'Maybe they were actually pentagrams', was a later thought from the traumatised boy.-_

Numbly, he could hear Iris crying behind him as Joe tried to calm her. The house crackling from the flames. Feel the ashes of his parents on his skin. See the glow of the thing that gave him such speed from his chest.

See the monster make its way towards Iris and Joe.

His feet move faster than last time. Fist cocking. The metal of the creature warping beneath his fist. Hear a scream. See the dust of the machine-like beast fling onto everything. Hear neighbors running to their house.

He could also feel his legs give beneath him as his eyes closed shut and his head smacked on the hot ground.

 _"The threat is gone now. It is time to rest, Child of Speed"_ , he heard in his ringing ears before losing consciousness.

* * *

Iris tried to patiently wait for Barry to wake up. She had been sitting here for days and she was starting to really worry about him. His fever had only gone up and his heart beat was only getting faster. It was beating faster than any human's should.

Joe was certain any normal kid would've already been dead from this. The thing on his chest only glowed brightly as his daughter's best friend sweat profusely with his eyes squeezed tight. He had several cold rags on or around him, along with a basin of ice water. Seeing him like this was nerve-wracking, to say the least.

Iris was on a bench nearby, legs bandaged well to help her burns. Joe was fairly certain she was still in a state of shock, but, he wasn't a doctor, he couldn't be completely sure of that. He almost felt helpless at that moment.

* * *

It was five days later that Barry opened his eyes.

On his right, Joe stood, hand on his, looking almost defeated. Barry looked over more and saw Iris sleeping on a cushioned bench, eyes screwed shut as if having a nightmare. Barry slowly sat up, taking Joe by surprise.

"Iris", the question came from Barry's choked voice.

"She's sleeping right now, son. First time in a few days, so let's leave her be for now", was Joe's warm reply. Barry could hear the relief in his voice. His daughter was sleeping and her best friend finally woke up; relieved was an understatement. "I'll go get the nurse. Just don't fall back asleep."

Barry silently nodded. He wasn't sure what happened, his memory was too fuzzy. He remembered the feeling of electricity in his body and fire around him. Something about a green glow. A soft voice? Wasn't that a dream, though? He didn't want to wake Iris to ask. From what Joe said, she really needed the rest.

Barry stared at a wall, concentrating on remembering more than the faint images and fleeting feelings. It was hard and the side of his head was hurting him the more he stared and concentrated. What happened?

Well, he, kind of obviously, hit his head. The question was what lead to that? The green glow kept popping back to the forefront of his mind as he tried to remember. It may have been connected to the injuries he felt along his body and could see on Iris. For some reason, he thought it was his fault, though he wasn't sure why.

Joe walked back in, nurse right behind, startling the boy in the bed from his thoughts.

"Barry Allen", the nurse asked. Said boy nodded in response and she smiled warmly at him. "Do you rember what happened, sweetie?"

"It's... kind of fuzzy, to be honest with you. I remember a weird green glow and feeling like I was hit by lightning, but not as painful. It's hard to really describe it right."

"I see", she replied. Joe looked at the boy on the bed, concerned. "This is very normal for trauma patients. When someone goes through an extremely stressful experience, the stress hampers your short term memory for a little while. If you're lucky enough, there's a small possibility of recalling what happened. If remembering is what you want, at least."

"I'd like to remember what happened. I only have pieces of it. It almost feels like a puzzle", Barry finished, slightly frustrated with himself.

"It doesn't happen very often, but best of luck, kiddo." He gave his thanks and the nurse was silent after that as she checked his and Iris' injuries, careful not to wake the exhausted girl.

Soon after checking them, the nuse left the three alone to sort things out.

"Joe", came barely above a whisper from Barry. "I have this feeling in my gut that something really, really bad happened... What... what was it?"

"I wouldn't have believed it had Iris not remembered the same thing. And that thing on your chest is only more proof that it happened... There was an attack of some kind. Some kind of monster broke in. Barry, your parents... They were killed in the attack..."

Barry looked like he was concentrating. He was trying to grasp the fact his parents were dead now. How did it happen? Why?

Black stars racing along his arms. All along his parents' bodies. Shots being fired. A green blur. Joe and Iris in danger. Him reaching amazing speeds.

Ashes with black stars on them.

What was that creature?

Barry had tears silently falling down his cheeks as he stared at his feet. Even with whatever happened, he wasn't fast enough to save them.

Joe sat beside the crying boy, in just as much pain. "There was only so much you could do, Bear. Thank you... for saving Iris", the both had tears on their faces, unable to stop them.

* * *

 _ **Alright. So, this is definitely a first for me. A crossover! With characters i'be either barely written for or have never. Fun!**_

 _ **I just hope this'll go well. I think so, though. (This isn't going to have regular updates, yet. I just wanna get a feel of what you guys think so far. This time, I actually have a plot** almost **fully thought of first. Lol)**_

 _ **Also, wasn't sure if the nickname was "Bear" or "Barr", tbh, so I went with the more obvious one.**_

 _ **Well, hope y'all enjoy!**_


End file.
